The invention generally relates to material dispensing systems. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems of monitoring and controlling material dispensing systems.
As washing machines (e.g. dish washing machines, clothes washing machines, etc.) have become more sophisticated, systems have been implemented to automatically feed such machines with detergents, sanitizers, and/or rinse aids, which may be produced in liquid, condensed, compressed, granulated, and/or powdered form. Such materials may be automatically delivered to a variety of types of washing machines.